


Sweet Child o' Mine

by PutridDoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80's, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, Groupies, Implied Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink is Nora (Fem!Steven), Smoking, Touring
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutridDoll/pseuds/PutridDoll
Summary: Lapis Lázuli es la vocalista de Shatter, vive libre y apasionadamente.Peridot es una extraña pero encantadora groupie, con quien mantiene una relación oculta.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

_Eran_ _los_ _80'_ _s_ _y_ _el_ _Rock_ _n'_ _Roll_ _era_ _una_ _fiebre_ _que_ _nos_ _estaba_ _infectando_ _a_ _todos_ _,_ _o_ _al_ _menos_ _a_ _nosotros_ _. En_ _medio_ _del_ _caos_ _, del dinero y las_ _drogas_ _,_ _las_ _fiestas_ _y_ _los_ _clubes,_ _nos_ _enamoramos_ _perdidamente_ _la_ _una_ _de_ _la_ _otra_ _;_ _el_ _pecado_ _más_ _grave_ _e inocente en_ _la_ _larga_ _lista_ _,_ _el_ _secreto_ _más_ _terrible_ _y_ _más_ _dulce._

_No_ _estábamos_ _destinadas_ _ni_ _a_ _conocernos_ _,_ _ni_ _a_ _quedarnos_ _juntas_ _._ _Muchísimo_ _menos_ _a_ _hacernos_ _felices_ _._ _Pero_ _,_ _en_ _el_ _ojo_ _del_ _huracán_ _,_ _siempre_ _hay_ _un_ _calmado_ _cielo_ _azul_ _perfecto_ _._ _Soñábamos_ _con_ _universos_ _que_ _volvíamos_ _tangibles_ _a_ _solas, viajábamos_ _por_ _la_ _noche_ _a_ _galaxias_ _lejanas_ _y_ _hacíamos_ _el_ _amor_ _sobre_ _las_ _estrellas_ _._

_Fue_ _la_ _mejor_ _canción_ _jamás_ _creada_ _,_ _una_ _melodía_ _que_ _ningún_ _músico_ _sería_ _capaz_ _de_ _componer_ _sin_ _importar_ _su_ _talento_ _o_ _si_ _le_ _vendía_ _su_ _alma_ _al_ _diablo. Tenía_ _ojos_ _de_ _verano_ _y_ _risa_ _de_ _primavera_ _,_ _derritiendo_ _al_ _invierno_ _más_ _gélido,_ _alarmantemente_ _encantadora_ _. Parecía_ _sacada_ _del_ _sueño_ _de_ _un_ _Dios_ _antiguo_ _,_ _demasiado_ _maravillosa_ _para_ _ser_ _real_ _,_ _demasiado_ _buena_ _para_ _pertenecer_ _a_ _este_ _mundo_ _malo_ _, demasiado preciosa_ _para_ _que_ _alguien_ _la_ _mereciera_ _._  
  
  
  


_Y_ _era_ _mía_ _,_ _oh_ _,_ _dulce_ _niña_ _mía_ _._


	2. Paradise City

_**Los**_ _ **Angeles**_ , **_1984_**.

Shatter era una banda de Hard Rock conformada por Lapis Lazuli (voz, teclados) y Pink Quartz (Guitarra rítmica, coros) a finales de 1980 en Beach City. El año siguiente se unieron los miembros Amatista (Batería), Ámbar (Guitarra líder) y Perla (Bajo). Habían ganado reconocimiento por diversos motivos: su increíble talento musical, su puesta en escena, su estilo Glam y sus apodos de gemas. Pero si por algo eran famosas era por su dinámica caótica.

☆☆☆

Tras dar por concluida aquella presentación, cada quien se encargó de recoger sus pertenencias inmediatas dejando a su representante encargarse del traslado de los instrumentos, para hacer lo que siempre hacían tras una noche fuese exitosa o no. Ir a un bar.

—Si no fuese tan importante quedar bien con la gente del club juro que te asesinaba en la maldita tarima, Amatista.

—Oh, ¿me culpas como si fuera yo quien olvidó la letra de su propia canción?

—¡El error fue tuyo por adelantarte!

—Lo que tu digas, Lapis.

Habrían continuado su discusión si en ese momento no hubiesen estado otras tres integrantes del grupo ya listas para irse. Ámbar tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Perla se apretaba la nariz murmurando una maldición y Pink suspiraba fastidiada. Detrás de ellas una pequeña rubia observaba la confrontación conteniendo la risa. Aunque todos se lo tomaran muy en serio, a Peridot le causaba gracia, pues para ella era como ver a alguien discutiendo frente al espejo intentando tener la razón.

—Ya la camioneta esta afuera, ¿pueden seguir cuando estemos con un par de botellas en la mesa? — se quejó Pink.

Pink, además de Perla, era quien se encargaba de calmar las aguas cuando se presentaba algún conflicto. Su brillante cabello rosado contrastaba con sus ropas oscuras, dándole una apariencia demasiado llamativa, pero sus ojos chocolate reflejaban su personalidad tierna.

—Por favor — agregó.

—Todo listo, Pink. Largemonos de aquí — habló Lapis. —Hey, Peri, ¿por qué tan lejos?

La rubia se acercó enganchandose a su brazo como si se lo hubieran ordenado. Estaba intentando poner su cara más inexpresiva, lo que no tenía caso pues todas sabían que era especialmente ocurrente y cómica.

—Quería evitar el fuego cruzado, ya sabes.

Lapis se dirigió a la entrada de esa manera, con la menor a su lado, arreglandose la chaqueta y apartando el largo cabello azul océano de su vista. Detrás suyo le seguían las demás conversando sobre cualquier cosa. Eran eso de la 1 am, a pesar de haber estado horas activas no sentían nada de cansancio, las pocas personas que quedaban en el establecimiento las despedían en su camino al vehículo.

Una vez abrieron las puertas las cuatro músicos se acomodaron en la parte trasera, lo cual era fácil porque además de ser un auto espacioso Ámbar y Perla eran bastante delgadas, mientras que el asiento de copiloto lo ocupó Lapis con Peridot sobre sus piernas. El conductor era amigo de una banda local que también había tocado esa noche.

—¿A dónde se dirigen, chicas? — preguntó una vez salieron del estacionamiento y tomaron la carretera.

—Estamos pensando ir a un bar, pero no conocemos mucho _L.A._ ¿Qué nos sugieres?

—Gracias por dejarnos usar tu coche, viejo — intervino Pink.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo? Tengo mala memoria, perdona — habló Amatista.

—Soy Mike, encantado de conocerlas chicas. Su presentación estuvo genial—. Mike soltó una carcajada luego de que Pink gritara emocionada por el halago. Se notaba que era la más joven del grupo. —Cerca de aquí hay toda una zona entera de bares, podemos pasar por ahí y el que mejor pinta tenga ese es. Creo que los bastardos de mis amigos están por ahí.

—Fantástico.

Fue bastante rápido llegar al lugar, la demora vino luego porque habían demasiados autos y poco (por no decir ningún) lugar para estacionar. Mike se encontró con varios conocidos dispersos por una calle, donde dejó a las chicas deseandoles una buena madrugada. Se decidieron por entrar a uno con luces de neón en forma de rosas, la música que salía sonaba buena lo que les convencía más rápido de que sus encargados atendían bien el local.

Al ingresar buscaron una de las mesas desocupadas del fondo y encargaron la primera ronda de la noche. Ese año el gobierno había fijado una ley sobre la edad legal para consumir alcohol; como Pink y Peridot aún no tenían 21 años, tenían que usar identificaciones falsas en ocasiones. Muchos locales seguían esto, algunos no, lo mejor era irse por lo seguro y tener todo cubierto. Esperaron a Ámbar unos minutos en lo que fue a la barra a comprar.

—Joder, al fin. Te tardas.

Ámbar tenía un rostro que ella definía como simple, su cabello era naranja y sus ojos café, pero tenía una figura como la de una muñeca pin-up que solía acentuar usando corsets dándole un aire bastante atractivo. Su carácter era demasiado relajado, prefiriendo bromear y coquetear antes que ponerse seria.

—Tengo solo dos manos, señoritas, y tuve que pedir ayuda — señaló al chico moreno que cargaba la mitad de sus pedidos. —Gracias, dulzura — le sonrió guiñandole un ojo.

Apenas depositaron las botellas y vasos en la mesa cada quien tomó lo suyo. La mayoría elegía beber cerveza, pero Perla tenía una preferencia particular por el vino mientras que a Lapis le encantaba el whisky.

—Deja de ser tan anciana, P — se burló Amatista.

—Cuando crezcas tal vez aprendas a apreciar las cosas finas, aunque lo dudo mucho, enana.

—Oigan — habló Pink. —Dije que podían pelearse luego de venir pero no era literal, joder.

—Ya, ya. Dejen morir ese asunto —dijo Lapis después de vaciar su vaso. —Sueltalo, Ámbar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Estuviste un rato hablando por allá.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Sabes que siempre nos consigues buenos sitios a donde ir sin invitación.

La peliazul le quitó un trago de bebida a su compañera, sonriendo maliciosamente. Todas veían la conversación con serios rostros inmersos en el asunto. Hizo un además de devolverle la botella, solo para quitarlo en el momento donde Ámbar casi la tomaba en su mano, repitiendo la acción varias veces.

—Regresa en un rato, es a un par de cuadras de aquí, en una casa grande. No sé si lo pueda convencer.

—Claro que lo harás, preciosa.

☆☆☆

Cuarenta minutos después ya se encontraban instaladas en aquella fiesta. Perla y Amatista habían desaparecido por completo en la marea de gente. Pink se quedó en el jardín a jugar con los perros del dueño desconocido de la casa, seguramente iba a sacarle conversación a la gente y robarse más bebida, quizá luego tomaría algo de comida del refrigerador. Ámbar hizo una seña de que estaría dando vueltas por allí pero también se perdió poco después.

Peridot la instó a convivir un poco con el grupo del chico que las trajo, solo para disimular un poco el hecho de que se habían coleado. A la rubia se le daba bien fastidiar a la gente con temas de conversación raros, como documentales de animales o películas de ciencia ficción, lo que hacía que le dejaran sola sin quedar como antipática. Tras sacar una botella de la cocina junto a media caja de cigarrillos subieron las escaleras a ver dónde se tumbaban.

—Siempre nos funciona esto, es divertidísimo.

Se volteó para mirar a la chica. Llevaba un hermoso vestido que iluminaba sus ojos verdes, medias de red con zapatos altos y el cabello alborotado enmarcaba su precioso rostro. Cuando estaba seria era intimidante, pero esa fachada se venía abajo cuando se reía con su voz de niña o decía alguna de sus ocurrencias. A ella le encantaba de cualquier modo.

—Es el plan maestro, Peri — le besó la mejilla antes de entrar a lo que parecía un cuarto en desuso. Habían varias cajas apiladas, un armario, una cama de apariencia polvorosa y una gran ventana que daba a la calle de enfrente. —Ven, sentemonos aquí.

Abrieron la ventana y tomaron asiento en el borde, con sus piernas colgando sobre el tejado del piso de abajo. Podían apreciar desde allí a la gente haciendo escándalo unos metros abajo, las luces de los negocios y hogares en el horizonte, hasta el cielo estrellado con un par de nubes cubriendo la luna menguante de aquella noche. Lapis encendió medio porro que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, sonriendo al sentir como la rubia colocaba su bonita cabeza contra su hombro. Un agradable silencio se construyó entre ellas, ignorando un segundo el ruido de la ciudad. En ese instante su compañía lo llenó todo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí? — habló Peridot.

—¿Ya quieres irte? — bromeó Lapis. —¿Prefieres otro lugar?

—No, no. Los Ángeles está cool — negó. —Solo siento que llevan más tiempo de lo usual, sabes, normalmente no se quedan mucho rato en un mismo sitio.

—Si todo sale bien-

—Todo siempre sale bien, tonta.

— _Si todo sale bien_ — repitió. —En una semana iremos a San Diego. La meta antes de fin de año es mínimo dos presentaciones en San Francisco, pero quiero que hagamos otras en el camino. Un viaje de 7 horas en auto es infernal.

—Oh sí, San Francisco. Suena cool.

—La tierra de lo gay.

—Me gusta lo gay, ¿sabes?

La peliazul soltó el humo que estaba aspirando para poder reír a gusto. Peridot por su parte se hacía cumplidos a si misma por ser una gran comediante. Ya calmada, la mayor apresuró las últimas caladas que quedaban. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de la rubia, que no debía fingir con ella y podía ser quien realmente era; una mujer loca, una artista perfeccionista, una amiga pesada y una amante extraña.

—En fin, ¿por qué aún no me dices lo asombrosa que estuve hoy en la tarima?

—Meh, he visto mejores.

—Tienes diecisiete, ¿a cuantos conciertos has ido infiltrada? Y creí que yo era tu mala influencia.

—Ni se imagina, Madame. Soy una experta.

Lapis reemplazó el porro con un cigarrillo, el cual compartían cada tanto en lo que seguían conversando de lo que sea que se les pasara por la mente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la hierba que vagamente sentía sus efectos. Rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Peridot, soltando un suspiro. Amaba los momentos así.

—¿Qué crees que hace la gente allá en Beach City?

—Dormir. Deben ser ya como las tres de la mañana, Peridot.

—No me refiero a este momento, tonta. Hablo del día a día. Hace mucho desde que me fui, me pregunto cuántas cosas han cambiado, me pregunto cuántas cosas siguen igual.

—No te pongas nostálgica o me mato lanzandome desde aquí.

Hizo el gesto de tirarse por la ventana, lo que atrajo los brazos de Peridot a su cintura en un intento desesperado de detener su falsa caída. Intercambiaron un par de insultos en broma, reclamos, algunos golpes y más risas.

El cigarrillo en manos de la peliazul ya estaba extinto por lo que lo lanzó al bote de basura del frente, ganándose una ovación por su puntería. Mil veces hacía el mismo truco y mil veces se iba a impresionar.

—¿Segura que no quieres dejar la música y entrar al basketball? Ya eres alta. Seguro ganas buen dinero, tienes un comercial de bebidas energéticas, ¡seguro hasta tu propia línea de zapatillas!

—Oh, Peri, qué haría sin ti—. La peliazul se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en sus labios de cereza. Ambas sonreían, de la forma que solo hacían cuando estaban refugiadas en la soledad.

—Morir de amargura — respondió simple.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor profundidad. Su mano izquierda le tomaba de la cintura mientras la derecha se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana para darle soporte. No se quedó satisfecha hasta hacerla soltar un quejido de placer, moviendo sus labios y lengua como sabía que le gustaba, apretando su vestido entre sus dedos. Al separarse Peridot le puso los ojos que ponía cuando iba a pedirle algo, con las pupilas brillantes y los párpados caídos.

—¿Quieres que cierre la ventana, Peri?

Apenas logró asentir, levantándose con dificultad cuidando de no tropezar con las cosas que habían dejado tiradas en el suelo. Allí rápidamente fueron a parar tanto la chaqueta de cuero como el vestido verde.


	3. Think Of You

**_San Francisco, 1985_**.

Algunos días, a pesar de todo, sentía que valía la pena vivir. Que el positivismo de los hippies drogadictos no estaba tan equivocado, que _Haz el amor y no la guerra_ era un buen lema, que se podía llegar a la paz espiritual y la armonía con el cosmos.

Como en ese día, por ejemplo. Se había levantado relativamente temprano (antes de mediodía) recibiendo la grandiosa llamada de su representante anunciando que su álbum saldría el próximo mes. No más correcciones, no más atrasos ni rechazos de la disquera. Era oficial. Gem Glow, su álbum debut, saldría el próximo mes. Y no solo eso, sino que harían un tour por ocho estados para promocionarlo.

Con el ánimo por las nubes salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, encontrando una adorable Peridot preparando comida con sus largas piernas lechosas descubiertas y usando un vestidito amarillo que resaltaba su cabello claro. Al darse la vuelta le saludó con una sonrisa dulce que le puso tibio el corazón. Inmediatamente la envolvió en un abrazo, empujando su rostro sobre su pecho.

—Ya es oficial, Peri. Gem Glow sale en 20 días.

La rubia le correspondió el abrazo levantándose de puntitas para poder llenarle la cara de pequeños besos, recitando felicitaciones varias veces y elogiando su esfuerzo de todo ese tiempo. Una vez se calmaron tomaron el desayuno sentadas sobre la isla de la cocina.

Los últimos hoteles donde se habían hospedado eran bastante bonitos, no demasiado lujosos pero sí bien equipados y cómodos como el hogar que ninguna de ellas tenía. Viajaban por toda California tomando las oportunidades que se les presentaran para subir a un escenario, aún les faltaba más reconocimiento para ser grandes, Lapis estaba segura que luego de tener su propio álbum iban a lloverles ofertas para tocar su música en todo el país e incluso en el exterior. No se había sentido tan orgullosa de si misma en toda su vida.

Una vez terminaron de comer se arreglaron para salir. A las demás ya les habría llegado el anuncio, por lo que no se molestaron en avisarles que iban a estar afuera. Decidieron ir a ver tiendas de ropa y otras cosas que se les antojara, cenar afuera, tal vez comprar una botella de regreso y pasar juntas la noche.

☆☆☆

—¿Entonces van a volver a Los Ángeles?

—Así parece, chiquita.

Estaban en un centro comercial dando vueltas a ver qué compraban. El cabello azul océano de la vocalista era demasiado llamativo por lo que atraían las miradas de la gente y más de uno se le acercó a contarle su admiración por Shatter. Intentaba no aparentarlo, pero a Lapis le encantaba aquello cuando salía a la calle aunque no sucediera con demasiada frecuencia.

—Tendremos que rentar un lugar, lo cual es un fastidio, pero al menos allí podré tenerte como la princesa que eres.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa femenina donde comenzaron a tomar varias prendas y las tiraron en una cesta de compra. Se dirigieron a una de las cabinas para empezar a probarse la ropa, distrayendose casi de inmediato. Lapis miraba hechizada a la rubia. Se había puesto un par de jeans pero, al estar usando vestido, no tenía nada para cubrirse la parte superior del cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus pechos sobresaliendo del sujetador de encaje.

No lo admitía directamente, pero Lapis estaba perdida por Peridot como nunca lo estuvo antes. Solía atribuir sus sentimientos a la buena química que tenían, le parecía demasiado estúpido e infantil fantasear de aquella manera cuando solo debía disfrutarlo el tiempo que durara; sin embargo, no podía, no era capaz de soltarle tan fácilmente como a sus amantes del pasado. Deseaba que se quedase a su lado para siempre; incluso cuando no existían los _para siempre._

Se levantó de su asiento posicionandose detrás de ella, sus ojos de mar clavados en el reflejo del espejo, sus labios formando una sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Por qué eres tan preciosa?—. Le tomó de las caderas. —No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

—Vamos Lázuli, estamos afuera, no empieces—. Se estremeció al sentir los labios ajenos saboreando la piel de su cuello. —S-sabia que esto era una mala idea...

La peliazul continuó repartiendo besos apasionados por un rato, sacándole algunos suspiros y quejas. Aunque la boca de Peridot decía una cosa, su cuerpo hablaba otra distinta. Podía sentir entre sus dedos como temblaba y se acercaba más a ella. Hicieron contacto visual a través del espejo, ambas con un brillo particular en los ojos. La rubia se dio la vuelta velozmente para atrapar su boca con un gesto sofocado, cruzando los brazos sobre sus hombros, jadeando al sentir como Lázuli se separaba de sus labios para volver a recorrer su piel con entusiasmo junto a sus manos inquietas.

Hasta que escucharon un golpe en la puerta seguido de la voz de una empleada.

—Disculpen, los vestidores son individuales.

Se quedaron calladas un momento sin saber bien que hacer a continuación. Las mejillas sonrosadas de la menor se tornaron de un tono más rojizo y sus ojos verdes reflejaron pánico.

—No se preocupe — respondió sarcástica Lapis, sus manos aún rodeando a su chica como si fuese un dragón custodiando su tesoro. —Pronto seremos una sola.

Escucharon pasos alejándose y, entre risas y reclamos acompañados con algunos golpes no tan suaves, abandonaron la tienda lo más rápido posible antes de que se metieran en serios problemas.

☆☆☆

  
Regresaron al hotel con pocas cosas. Lapis había tenido un golpe de inspiración y quería aprovechar para hacerle arreglos a una canción que estaba componiendo recientemente.

Estaban en el balcón de la suite, la peliazul con un pequeño teclado que cargaba consigo todo el tiempo. Era mucho más liviano que su instrumento real, dándole la opción de armar la base musical desde el principio. Peridot se sentó en una silla que trajo del living apoyando sus brazos en el espaldar de esta, contemplando a la cantante hacer varias anotaciones desordenadas en su libreta, armonizando y hablando consigo misma, incapaz de apartar la vista se quedó allí con una expresión de adoración.

Luego de un rato pareció que estaba satisfecha porque levantó la vista hasta su acompañante para guiñarle.

Comenzó a tocar algunas notas suaves, su rostro transformándose en aquella expresión concentrada y distante que hacía cuando estaba sumergida en aquel mundo de sonido. Peridot se dedicó a escucharle con atención.

— _Son tan adorables... los cielos_ _indomables_ _... la calidez extraña que en mi has despertado..._

Sus dedos bailaban sobre las teclas sin esfuerzo alguno, su voz se deslizaba en el ambiente. Era indiscutiblemente un talento natural. Continuó recitando un verso tras otro, haciendo que se sintiera en trance por un momento; cada vez que oía su música se sentía de aquella manera. Cerrando los ojos podía casi jurar que estaba flotando bajo una marea tranquila durante el verano.

— _Reciden en mis mares... terrores implacables... por eso tu audacia sí que me intrigó..._

Lapis le sonrió un poco nostálgica, aunque no podía verlo, e incluso si mirara no entendería. Hablaba de recuerdos que no existieron, de momentos que pudieron haber sucedido pero nunca nacieron realmente, de lugares que ambas conocían pero no recorrieron juntas. La melodía se volvía cada vez más lenta indicando su final.

— _Quiero, tal vez, reirme en esa costa hoy... sola tal vez... no... estoy..._

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Peridot abrió los ojos un poco desenfocada, encontrándose con un par de profundos océanos mirándole a la expectativa.

—¿Y bien, qué tal?

Fingió meditar su respuesta por un rato.

—Horrible.

—Sabes que te encantó.

—Um-hum.

Lapis se levantó en dirección a donde estaba sentada la rubia para repartir besitos sobre su rostro, ganándose una encantadora sonrisa, y un par de manos que acunaron sus mejillas para alcanzar sus labios.

—¿Te parece si voy por un par de tragos, muñeca?

—Claro.

En unos minutos más estaban riendo entre cervezas y letras, la tarde deslizándose lejos trayendo consigo la frescura del anochecer, el cielo cargaba la promesa de estrellas resplandecientes ofreciéndole su compañía al mundo. Era tan sencillo, tan natural. No necesitaban nada más.

Había perdido la cuenta de todos los buenos momentos a su lado, al punto de no poder pensar que, en algún punto de su vida, estuvo sin ella. La presencia de Peridot se sentía de una manera que no sabía poner en palabras, era como estar en casa todo el tiempo, como echarte en la cama un domingo o disfrutar del festival más extraordinario. Era electricidad y tranquilidad. Era felicidad.

Mientras la escuchaba quejarse de uno de sus programas de TV favoritos con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas y acariciando su pelo rubio, la oscuridad de la sala cortada con la luz de la cocina que nunca lograban recordar que debían apagar, sonrió para si misma, callandole con otro beso de la infinidad que tenían todo el tiempo.

Así, pensaba Lapis, era como ella quería permanecer.


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

**_Empire_** ** _City_** , **_1982_**.

—Dios, vivo dudando de tu existencia o burlandome de ti, pero en este momento necesito que me des una jodida señal.

Pasado el anochecer una chica que no aparentaba más de veinte años caminaba por las calles con rostro afligido, un bolígrafo de plástico descansaba tras su oreja y el cabello oscuro lo traía amarrado en un moño flojo. Arrastraba los pies al andar, llevándose a los labios cada tanto un cigarrillo que sostenía con la mano derecha.

No sabía a donde ir ni qué hacer. Esa tarde había ensayado (o al menos _intentó_ ) quedando completamente frustrada con el resultado, insatisfecha, como si la magia de la música hubiese decidido tomarse unas jodidas vacaciones. Siempre tenía quejas para con sus compañeras, pero esta vez quien tenía complicaciones era ella. Para colmo cada día estaba más cercana la fecha de su más importante presentación en la ciudad. Debía encontrar una solución, rápida y contundente, para su bloqueo artístico.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el asunto reposar, distraerse de momento hasta que la corriente de inspiración volviera por cuenta propia. Y así, de dirigió al bar más cercano.

Lo cierto era que Lapis era una persona _especial_ que en ocasiones perdía su usual actitud relajada, volviéndose una bola de energía que bien podía joderte de una manera _muy buena_ o _muy mala._

Al principio se integró con relativa facilidad al ambiente. Era un lugar un poco grande con no mucha gente, una canción de los Rolling sonando de fondo, fotografías de motociclistas en las paredes de madera y grupos de amigos charlando a voz media. Tomó asiento en la barra pidiendo whiskey, sacó conversación con una chica, claramente turista, que se había mostrado amistosa. Lapis, que si bien no era su ciudad natal la había conocido bien desde que se había mudado meses atrás, logró orientarla mejor y aclararle algunas dudas. En agradecimiento le había invitado una bebida, centrándose en temas más triviales como gustos y pasatiempos. Todo había ido bien de no ser por el imbécil de turno que siempre hace acto de aparición.

—¿Qué no les da vergüenza andar con sus perversiones en público?

Un tic se instaló en el ojo de la morena al distinguir aquella frase sobre el bullicio general del local. Con lentitud, se dio la vuelta prestando atención.

—No es solo que sean unas _desviadas_ , sino que además ¡además! pareciera que les da orgullo ¿tu te crees eso chico?

El encargado de la barra emanaba una fuerte incomodidad, pidiéndole al hombre frente suyo que se calmara y bajara su alto tono de voz porque molestaría a los demás clientes. De respuesta obtuvo otro grito de indignación.

—¡No defiendas esas asquerosidades! ¿O es que tu también tienes problemas?

—El único con problemas serás tu, hijo de puta.

La muchacha puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lapis, negando con la cabeza, queriendo evitar cualquier conflicto que pudiera suceder. A Lapis bien poco le importaba la opinión de los demás; sin embargo, se habían metido con su acompañante y aquello no lo aceptaría. Era solo una chica inocente confiando en la amabilidad de una extraña. No merecía aquella falta de respeto.

—No vale la pena, Lapis.

—Oh no, Mei, claro que no lo vale. Por eso iré a recordarle que es una basura de persona.

A pesar de que Lapis diera una imagen de chica bonita y delicada, era terriblemente fuerte. Su altura de 1,75 solo aumentaba este factor. Se aproximó al sujeto con el inconfundible lenguaje corporal que pronosticaba una pelea.

☆☆☆

La habían sacado del bar con el labio roto más un par de moretones formándose en su piel, pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por haber golpeado al tipo hasta la inconsciencia. La muchacha la siguió preocupada, asegurándose de que estuviese bien y preguntándole qué haría ahora.

—Estaré dando vueltas por allí, tú tranquila, deberías volver a tu hotel.

Con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo superficial para no lastimarle ambas mujeres se despidieron. Cada una siguió su camino, aunque Lapis no tenía realmente un lugar a donde ir.

Recorrió algunas calles solitarias sin mucho animo. Consideró regresar al sitio donde se estaba quedando pero el pensar en aquellas cuatro paredes grises viéndola comiéndose la cabeza por el bloqueo no era atractivo, en lo más mínimo. Un poco aburrida entró a una tienda de discos a ver qué había de bueno.

La música estaba fuerte y la chica detrás del mostrador bailaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Reconocía la banda, Stevie Nicks tenía una de esas voces únicas que quedaban grabadas en la historia, era el tipo de artista que Lapis aspiraba ser en el futuro.

Decidió quedarse callada viendo a la chica. El pelo rubio se salía de su cola de caballo con cada vuelta, su uniforme era un par de tallas grande pero podía notar que tenía buena figura. Al terminarse la canción se detuvo a tomar aire. Sus ojos verdes cruzaron miradas con los suyos y soltó un gritito angustiado, apresuradose a colocarse los lentes que descansaban sobre el mostrador y arreglandose un poco antes de hablar.

—B-bienvenida a Empire Rock Records, lamento mucho n-no atenderle antes, ¿e-en que puedo ayudarle?

—Solo admiraba la vista—. Se acercó un poco a leer el nombre etiquetado en su camiseta. —¿Peri, no es así?

Las mejillas de la rubia, que ya estaban rojas por la vergüenza de distraerse en su trabajo, se encendieron aún más. Asintió apenada.

—Qué nombre tan hermoso y tan adecuado, mucho gusto, soy Lapis Lázuli.

Peri soltó una encantadora risa.

La escena debía ser hilarante.

Una extraña que claramente se había peleado con alguien sonriendole con sus labios ensangrentados a una pequeña ninfa, en una tienda cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera.

Pero esa no era una noche cualquiera; era la señal que necesitaba.

—Imposible que ese sea tu verdadero nombre.

La morena apoyó su codo encima del mostrador para depositar su mentón en su mano, los ojos brillandole de manera única, haciendo sentir a la pequeña que estaba siento analizada a profundidad.

—¿Te gustaría saber el real?

—Yo...

—¿Qué harás el próximo sábado?

☆☆☆

  
Estaba parada afuera del club donde se presentarían esa noche, con su espalda recostada de la pared, terminando un cigarrillo. Los pantalones ajustados marcaban sus caderas mientras que la delgada blusa azul resaltaba su maquillaje de brillantina y sus ojos de océano. Esperaba a la chiquilla a la que le había dado aquella entrada invitandole a verla, asegurandole que si estaba con Lapis le dejarían entrar sin identificación.

Finalmente, la ninfa de ojos verdes apareció ante ella, caminando tambaleante como _bambi_ en zapatos demasiado altos y un vestido negro, sin sus lentes, demasiada sombra y el pelo hecho un desastre. Le pareció preciosa de cualquier forma.

—Hey, Peridot.

Le miró extrañada con esa tormenta verdosa enmarcada en largas pestañas.

—¿Peridot?

—Si yo soy una gema azul, ¿por qué tu no eres una de tu color?

Peridot le sonrió meneando la cabeza, sin contradecirle.

Tras tirar la colilla rodeó sus hombros en un medio abrazo de manera casual, susurrando en su oído que le dejase todo a ella. Entregó su entrada al hombre encargado de la puerta que saludó animado a la vocalista, le hizo un gesto con la mano de manera discreta y esté asintió, levantando la cuerda que mantenía frente a la puerta, dejándoles pasar.

Adentro la iluminación era tenue, la decoración en negro y rojo, varias personas se encontraban bebiendo, conversando o arreglando algunas cosas en el escenario. Habían unas estrechas escaleras al fondo que se dirigían al segundo piso, bastante similar a un balcón, donde era el area vip. Lapis la hizo subir con ella y tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero.

Estaba nerviosa, se dio cuenta de inmediato, miraba al frente incómoda sin saber bien que hacer.

—¿Qué piensas, linda?

En ese momento Pink, su guitarrista y mejor amiga, apareció a su lado emocionada. Fue visiblemente apreciable como la rubia dio un saltito de la impresión.

—¡Lapis, llevo mil años buscandote!—. Cruzó miradas con la chica más joven, sus labios haciendo una 'o' perfecta. —Ah, ya, estabas en _eso._

—No me jodas, Pink, la asustas.

—Subimos al escenario en una hora, avisada quedas—. Le habló a la mayor y luego se dirigió a su acompañante. —¡Hola! Pink Quartz, ¿quién eres tu?

—Su nombre no es Pink, pero el Quartz si es real — le susurró al oido la peliazul.

—¡Hey!

—Un placer conocerte — le extendió la mano. —Soy Peri... dot.

☆☆☆

Conversaron largamente antes de que la vocalista tuviera que salir a tarima. Peridot era bastante tímida pero su sentido del humor era excelente, poco a poco parecía que tomaba más confianza y le contaba algunas cosas de sí misma.

Sabía que estaba en edad escolar, aunque le daba mal rollo preguntar exactamente cuantos años tenía, pues sabía que no podía tener más de dieciséis. Trabajaba en la tienda de discos desde el principio del verano y era proveniente de Beach City, igual que Lapis, sorprendiendose de cómo al ser un lugar tan pequeño nunca se llegaron a conocer antes.

Le dejó su chaqueta para que no pasara frío, revelando un llamativo tatuaje de enormes alas de agua cubriendo toda su espalda y parte de sus brazos junto a otras figuras de menor tamaño. Luego de indicarle que se quedara allí, respondiera que venía con ella si pedían su identificación y disfrutara el espectáculo, besó el espacio entre sus labios y sus mejillas, disfrutando como su carita se sonrojaba.

Pink le esperaba con la sonrisa más ridículamente entusiasta, secundada por Amatista detrás de la batería que no dejaba de moverse en su asiento, en cambio Ámbar tocaba algunos acordes tratando de memorizarlos a la perfección; algo que siempre hacía por inseguridad, aunque era la mejor músico de las tres. Perla asintió en su dirección cuando se acercó a ellas, dándole esa mirada decidida suya.

Una vez tocó el micrófono se olvidó de todo. La gente simplemente eran figuras de sombra a su alrededor, sus compañeras aportaban la música y ella la voz. Abrieron con _Mujer Gigante,_ una de las canciones que Pink escribió cuando aún se llamaba Nora, la cual originalmente era una balada pero lograron modificarla para que fuese más energética.

Antes de presentarse al público tocaban una canción para entrar en ambiente, sintiendo esa característica corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que se encontraba en su elemento, entregandose al momento.

—Buenas noches, Empire City... ¡¿Están listos para conocer a Shatter?!—. La ovación no se hizo esperar. — _¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!_

La siguiente media hora fue paradójicamente rápida y extensa. Ninguna de ellas se cansaba de hacer lo que más amaban, por lo que daban el 100% en el escenario, cautivando a su público de inmediato.

En medio de una canción y otra elevó la mirada hasta el balcón donde Peridot estaba sentada, compartiendo un gesto de complicidad.


	5. Rocket Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut/NSFW!

_**Empire City, 1982.** _

Una vez se bajó de la tarima fue directo a buscar a Peridot a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeras por irse tan rápido. La muchacha obedientemente había permanecido en su asiento, entretenida quitándose el desgastado esmalte de uñas, su chaqueta aún sobre sus pálidos hombros.

—Hey.

Levantó la mirada al notar que la peliazul se sentaba junto a ella.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal, qué te pareció?

—Eres como Freddie Mercury — alabó —... un día de resfriado.

Se detuvo de reir para componer una expresión dolida, traicionada, que logró ser bastante convincente.

—¡Bromeo, bromeo! Son geniales y cantas fantástico.

—Lo sé. Quería escucharte decirlo.

Se quedaron en su silencio agradable durante un momento, sumergidas en la presencia de la otra y sonriendo suave. Tras esto Lapis saltó en busca de algunas bebidas para acompañar la noche que se deslizaba sigilosa afuera de las paredes del club.

La gente iba y venía, unos grupos más subieron al escenario pero no podía importarle menos, su atención estaba enfocada en la ninfa frente suyo. Hablaba tan cómodamente ahora, sus piernas chocaban de vez en cuanto, apenas le rodeó con un brazo se inclinó más cerca con las mejillas sonrosadas y la risa bailando sobre sus labios.

Una sensación de hambre atrapó su vientre al verle tan encantadora, inocente de lo que sus acciones le provocaban y aún así esa mirada tierna no parecía del todo ignorante a su poder, permitiendo que se le acercara tan fácilmente teniendo tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Como un tigre que cierra sus ojos mostrándose vulnerable.

Peri: un hada de aspecto hermoso y, en su cualidad de criatura mágica, hechizante. Que nombre tan perfecto poseía la rubia a su lado.

Se detuvo de hacer alguna imprudencia en público; limitándose a los roces discretos y continuando la conversación que mantenían sobre cosas banales como maquillaje o ropa. Pasado un rato ella intentó devolverle la chaqueta recibiendo una negativa.

—Es tuya por esta noche.

Peridot frunció el ceño ante su respuesta para encojerse de hombros sin insistir en ello.

Como era usual cada integrante de Shatter se metió cada quien en su asunto. Normalmente se crecía que estaban siempre juntas al ser compañeras de banda, pero tras compartir tanto tiempo entre ensayos, presentaciones, sesiones de composición, etc, aprendían a apreciar la vida personal y la privacidad.

Lapis sonrió apretando el agarre en su cintura, respondiendo las preguntas curiosas con respecto a su carrera y sus influencias musicales. Era agradable que la rubia no solo fuese linda y entretenida, sino que era bastante inteligente, dominaba distintos temas y sabía cómo expresar ese conocimiento. Cuando de repente Peridot bajaba el tono de voz aprovechaba de pegarse a su rostro, asintiendo a sus palabras mientras absorbía la calidez que emanaba de ella.

Y la noche siguió rodando.

☆☆☆

Ya pasadas la una (¿o quizá las dos?) de la madrugada le convenció de ir a su cuarto de hotel. La pequeña no había mencionado tener hora de llegada a casa ni ningún plan posterior, por lo que fue bastante sencillo hacer que le acompañara.

Notó que tenía mal manejo del alcohol, otro punto que facilitaba su iniciativa. Tomaron un taxi y al llegar al edificio abordaron el ascensor entre risas que intentaban acallar pobremente. Peridot le siguió por el pasillo con los zapatos en una mano mientras usaba la otra para apoyarse de las paredes, sus blancos pies tropezando varias veces hasta alcanzarle.

Una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí se preparó mentalmente para lo que llevaría a cabo, quitándose todos los adornos que cargaba encima incluyendo sus botas altas y el exceso de maquillaje. La menor estaba echada sobre la cama hablando consigo misma de lo genial que era al escaparse a un concierto de rock, de vez en cuando volvía a reirse, aún portando su chaqueta, con el vestido subido revelando más de aquellas piernas lechosas.

Se sentó a su lado para mirarse desde arriba, como la forma de su cuerpo se hundía en las sábanas, la sombra que producían sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas, sus labios rojos curveados junto a un precioso hoyuelo. Al hacer contacto visual acarició su cara por un instante, y al siguiente atrapó su boca con la suya.

Le sintió sobresaltada al principio, para torpemente seguir con el beso. Era terrible lo mucho que se notaba su inexperiencia, usaba demasiado sus dientes y apretaba los labios cuando intentaba abrirlos, aunque Lázuli tenía buena técnica logrando que fuese aprendiendo cómo hacerlo. Tras unos segundos más se separó a verle.

Fue junto como la imaginó; ruborizada, respiración irregular, pupilas dilatadas comiéndose el verde. Le causaba gracia que ni siquiera había hecho lo suficiente para tenerle así. Notó que se removió inquieta en su lugar, especialmente de las caderas, casi haciéndole un llamado para que volviese a ella, y por supuesto no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Lapis se acomodó sobre la rubia acariciandole sobre la ropa, pues temía abrumarla si iba directo al asunto en cuestión. Volvió a besarle, esta vez bordeando sus labios con su lengua, apareciendo cada reacción que le provocaba, desde los discretos temblores hasta los suaves quejidos, ya cuando decidió que estaba jugando mucho con la pequeña se introdujo a su boca explorando la humedad de ésta. Tomó las manos que se aferraban a las sábanas para colocarlas en su cintura.

Se separó un segundo para hablar. —Tú también puedes tocarme, cariño.

—Yo... — su voz salía ahogada y le costaba mirarle a los ojos. —Yo nunca...

—Lo sé — depositó un último beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su cuello, saboreando la piel expuesta. —Eres una pequeña virgen, de un pequeño pueblo donde aprendes sobre sexo el día de tu boda. Te criaron para ser una señorita, una esposa modelo, te enseñaron que estas cosas estaban mal y peor aún con otra mujer. Seguro escuchabas en la Iglesia descripciones vagas junto a la palabra 'pecado', ¿no es así?

Le quitó la chaqueta y se deslizó de su propia blusa rápidamente para volver a ella, ahora sin el cuidado con el que se manejaba, sumergió sus manos bajo su vestido sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.

—Yo te enseñaré todo lo que quieras, te haré sentir bien, solo debes confiar en mi.

No necesitaba oírle decir nada, al tocar con dos dedos la humedad en su ropa interior quedaba claro que también estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fantaseaba desde que estaban en el club. Apartó la tela sin delicadeza trazando la forma de su entrada. Su reacción inicial fue cerrar las piernas avergonzada de su propia lubricación, necesitando una estimulación más prolongada para gemir el nombre de Lapis.

Esa madrugada le hizo el amor por primera vez, sin saber que luego de ello lo repetiría innumerables veces. Retiró el resto de sus vestiduras para tenerla con más facilidad. Peridot era sensible, escandalosa, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía sin embargo trataba de seguirle el ritmo como pudiera, moviéndose sin coordinación y buscando sus labios si se alejaba por mucho tiempo. Tan ardiente pero tan dulce.

La tomó hasta el cansancio, recorrió todo lo que alcanzaban sus manos y su boca, atacó sus senos y entre sus muslos haciéndola llorar por las nuevas sensaciones que su joven cuerpo no conocía. Chillando, abandonada en el placer, el verde consumido por la oscuridad del hambre, se sentó en su regazo permitiendo que dispusiera de su cuerpo a su antojo con los brazos cruzados sobre sus hombros y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

A mitad de ello la rubia le pidió dejarle usar su lengua en aquel punto nervioso que apenas había descubierto, lamiendo de forma tímida sobre su centro, aventuranse un poco a dar succiones que le hacían suspirar. Ya con más confianza demostró ser buena en ello. Lázuli tironeaba de su cabello para acercarla más y más, deseando fundirse en aquella boca cálida que recibió su orgasmo de forma sumisa.

No se detuvo sino luego de hacerle venir una vez más, vibrando por la sobre-estimulación y el sudor cubriendole por completo. Su pelo rubio estaba hecho un desastre, tenía los labios hinchados y rojizos, su garganta ya no daba más por lo fuerte que había estado gritando.

Se echaron ambas en la cama deshecha recuperándose de la intensa actividad que venían manteniendo, sin intercambiar palabras adoptaron una posición más cómoda.

Dejó que se acostara sobre su pecho en lo que sacaba un cigarrillo, el humo saliendo de su boca para flotar perdiéndose el aire.

Había algo encantador en ese tiempo post-coito, parecido al estado tras consumir hierba, donde todo lucía quieto y apacible, parecía que no existían los problemas, los sabores eran más exquisitos (deseó tener fuerzas para ir por algo de pizza).

—Dímelo — escuchó tras un rato.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu nombre...

Se rió ante el hecho de que lo recordaba, volviendo a inhalar una nueva bocanada de nicotina. Los párpados se le cerraban solos de lo agotada pero satisfecha que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Lana.

—Me gusta más Lapis.

Acarició su espalda desnuda con la mano libre. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin admitir su nombre legal, y jamás se lo dijo a ningún amante que hubiese tenido, pero en medio de la tranquilidad que le brindaba la compañía de Peridot ni pensó en ello cuando lo soltó así de fácil.

—Y a mi me gusta tu manera de decirlo.

☆☆☆

Despidió a la rubia a eso de las seis de tarde, era domingo y con resaca más rápido prefirieron quedarse hasta tarde descansando echadas en la cama. Fue tan agradable tenerle a su lado, contemplar los lunares en su espalda iluminados por suaves rayos de sol, escuchar su voz ronca al despertar y sentir sus largas piernas entrelazadas a las suyas. Creía que estaba en otro mundo, en otra vida; donde todo era perfectamente imperfecto, donde nada importaba más que su maravillado corazón.

El problema vino luego, cuando el peso de lo que había hecho comenzó a notarse. No se sentía culpable a pesar de reconocer que su manera de actuar no estuvo bien.

Se acostó con una colegiala. Se acostó con colegiala que metió a un club nocturno. Se acostó con colegiala que metió a un club nocturno y a quien le dio de consumir licor.

De un tiro tenía clavadas tres razones para estar en problemas con la policía. No ayudaba que Perla le estuviese gritoneando furiosa por su falta de remordimiento al respecto.

—¡Es una niña! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener... tener sexo con una niña?

—Bajale al parlante, Perla — se quejó con una mano cubriendo su rostro y otra en la dirección de la mujer de cabello claro.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?!

En ese momento intervino Amatista. Las otras dos muchachas faltantes habían bajado a la piscina, huyendo del alborotado que se había originado, tras esconder la mayoría de los objetos que pudiesen salir destrozados. La más baja se paró junto a ellas haciendo una mueca.

—Lapis tiene razón, P. Deberías calmarte.

—¿Qué mierd-

—Además, ¿qué edad tenías cuando te acostaste con la mamá de Nora alias Pink?

El rostro de la mayor adquirió un color escarlata al instante. Fue un desliz vergonzoso debido al enamoramiento que en ese tiempo sentía por Miss Quartz, quien fuera su maestra de violín durante toda su adolescencia. A pesar de que ya estaba perdonado Pink se sintió traicionada al enterarse del romance entre su amiga y su progenitora. Eran viejas cicatrices que había dejado sanar.

—Lo de Rose no tiene nada que ver, pasó hace años y todos acordamos no mencionarlo — habló molesta, para cambiar su expresión por una más apenada. —Además, tenía los dieciocho recién cumplidos, fue legal, no me obligó a hacerlo. Y ya lo superé.

—Seguro...

—¡En cambio esta maldita! — apuntó a la peliazul. —Descaradamente abusó a una chiquita que seguro tendrá como quince años.

—Estas diciendo sin sentidos a este punto—. Se levantó de su asiento fastidiada por el sermón al que fue sometida. —Me largo.

No pudo dar más de un paso pues una mano blanquecina le tomó del brazo con fuerza para detenerla de dejar la estancia.

—Lo único que te voy a pedir es que tomes responsabilidad de tus acciones—. Sus ojos, azul océano contra azul cielo, se miraban con profunda seriedad. —Y no le rompas el corazón.

Se soltó de su agarre con una risa irónica.

Lapis jamás dañaría a su ninfa.


	6. Nightrain

**_Londres, 1986._ **

  
El verano las sorprendió a cientos de kilómetros de California. La salida de su álbum debut, _Gem_ _Glow_ , fue todo lo que Lapis había esperado y mucho más, alcanzando en ese año y medio no solo prestigio entre músicos del género sino éxito comercial y reconocimiento global. Llamadas de distintas organizaciones caían a su ajetreado representante que, en medio de un bienvenido caos mediático, logró fichar a las chicas en los buenos escenarios que tanto soñaban y merecían.

Se hospedaron en el hotel más hermoso que habían visto nunca, siendo recibidas por un grupo de fanáticos ingleses que se aglomeraron a las afueras del edificio con distintos afiches, regalos y arreglos florales. Era tan reconfortante sentir que habían personas apreciando su trabajo duro, incluso si no sabían todo el esfuerzo involucrado detrás de cada canción que declaraban amar.

Antes de recorrer las calles londinenses que aguardaron su llegada empezaron a desempacar sus maletas, las integrantes fueron repartidas en suites dobles por cuestiones de comodidad, a excepción, claro, de Peridot y ella. Además de esto, ahora la rubia figuraba como asistente personal del grupo, lo que le daba cierto sentido de responsabilidad y le ponía de buen humor.

Precisamente así la encontró cuando entró a la habitación que ambas ocupaban. Desde el pasillo podía oir el escándalo que hacía, una sonrisa se le incrustó en el rostro en lo que abría la puerta para verle disfrutando de la música que sonaba dentro de la luminosa pieza.

— _¡Podemos ser héroeees! ¡Solo por un díaaa!_

Danzaba con sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra y el cabello dorado flotando con cada vuelta que daba, haciéndole suspirar, creando un cuadro encantador, cándido, adorable. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, ella le hipnotizaba como el primer día que Lapis vivió en su presencia. Rodeó su estrecha cintura en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, atrayendola para darle un giro y copiar un baile más elaborado que su desastrosa imitación.

— _¡Yo, yo seré Rey!_ — se unió a ella — _¡Y tú, tú serás Reina!_

Se abrazaron moviéndose al ritmo de _Heroes,_ su actual canción favorita, riendo como dementes entre un verso y otro que cantaban a los gritos, tan llenas de gozo como para pensar en que molestaban a otras personas con su ruidoso despliegue de alegría, sincronizandose en su emoción. La vida actual se les iba en momentos como aquellos, donde solo existía la música y sus sentimientos.

Una vez terminó la canción se tiraron en la cama bien arreglada aún abrazadas, robando uno pocos besos de los labios ajenos. Verde sobre azul se observaban perdidos en su propio mundo.

☆☆☆

Llegó la noche y con esta su primera presentación fuera de América. El club _Off_ _Colors_ era famoso por albergar lo mejor de lo mejor en la escena local, abriéndole sus puertas a promesas extranjeras que se ganasen un espacio allí. La estética era indiscutiblemente Post-Punk; las paredes estaban recubiertas por gamuza carmesí contrastando con los muebles de colores oscuros, decoración con tintes góticos, un amplio escenario y podían hallarse varias piezas de arte gráfico colocadas de manera específica por el lugar.

Ingresaron al establecimiento para la prueba de sonido con los ánimos por las nubes, deseosas de dejar su huella en aquel santuario musical. Peridot, en su calidad de asistente, hablaba con el representante de Shatter y los encargados del local sobre detalles menores como la coordinación con las demás bandas o la iluminación a emplear. A la distancia Lapis le miraba idiotizada como sólo un enamorado podía estarlo, con las manos cruzadas sobre el bastón del micrófono y su rostro apoyado en ellas, hasta que Amatista le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Hey! — se quejó, aún ligeramente ofuscada.

—Viejo, ¿podrías conectarte con el planeta tierra un momento?

Lapis le dirigió una mirada de molestia a Perla y Pink, quienes reían observando la escena que se había formado, como siempre, entorno a la vocalista. Al menos la bajista no estaba participando en el breve momento de humillación.

—Déjala — habló la de ojos café. —Son cosas de enamoradas.

—Eres la bebé de la banda — intervino Ámbar desde su lugar en la tarima.—¿Qué sabes tu de amor, Universe-Quartz?

—Tengo veintidós — respondió ofendida, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Y las he visto a todas ustedes hacer tonterías por amor.

—Já, a mi no.

—Amatista, ¿te recuerdo la canción que le hiciste a Perl-

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Vinimos a hablar o vinimos a hacer música?

Lapis le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa al verla ocultarse detrás de la batería, después de haberse metido con ella en un principio. Por su parte Perla sonreía tímida con las mejillas sonrosadas, recordando la última sesión donde discutían planes para el siguiente álbum y la pelimorado sacó su composición. La confianza apestaba. Todas ellas ya eran familia para ese punto, sin secretos que guardarse.

Tras unos quince minutos de preparación todo estaba más que listo. Lo único que quedaba era vestirse con los atuendos de esa noche y esperar a la hora que quedó anunciada en las entradas del evento. En el pequeño camerino que les habían ofrecido diversas prendas viajaban de un extremo a otro. Desde vestidos ajustados, correas, botas de plataforma, faldas, medias de red, pantalones de cuero, chaquetas, guantes sin dedos, etc. Cuando no era ropa, eran cosméticos y productos para el cabello. Ninguna se tomaba a la ligera su apariencia en escena, sabiendo que el impacto visual que pudiesen generar en el público era importante también.

—¡Mamá Perla! — sollozó Pink. —Ayudame con el delineado, no me sale.

—Voy, voy — murmuró en respuesta la de ojos celestes. —Y no me llames así. Lapis, ¿puedes pasarme un peine?

Antes de que la peliazul buscara dicho objeto entre sus pertenencias desparramadas sobre el sofá donde se ubicaba, la cantarina voz de Peridot se hizo presente. Levantó la mirada para apreciarle de nuevo.

—Aquí tiene, Madame—. Rió la chica extendiéndole el mencionado peine. Tras esto se sentó al lado de la vocalista para ayudarle en lo que pudiera, regalando una cálida sonrisa a la mayor. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Nah — le restó importancia, con una media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Luego pareció titubear por un momento. —De hecho... saca el buen _Yayo._

—¿En que momento encontraste _dealer_? — cuestionó Perla, arreglando el cabello de la pelirosa.

—Y tan temprano, Lázuli — habló con pesadez Ámbar, en una esquina de la habitación, quien subía con prisa un vestido de lentejuelas por sus largas piernas. —Al menos espera a que terminemos el show, ¿no?

—¡Tonterías! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! — gritó Amatista apoyando la propuesta de inmediato.

De manera casi religiosa las seis mujeres rodearon la mesa de cristal que allí se encontraba. En lo que la pequeña rubia sacaba una bolsita dentro de su camiseta, la mano de Lapis se frotaba en su muslo inadvertidamente durante el proceso de preparación. Varias líneas de polvo blanco cayeron en la superficie de manera irregular y rápido fueron cortadas por una tarjeta aleatoria. Por un instante se miraron entre todas en mudo cuestionamiento.

La peliazul y la pelimorado fueron las primeras en accionar, bastante impacientes por cumplir con su cometido, cada una con un billete enrollado pasaron sobre las lineas inhalando a través del conducto que acostumbraban emplear. Las demás siguieron su ejemplo más organizadamente, llenándose de un shot de euforia casi instantáneo. Segundos después cualquier evidencia de lo que ahí estuvo se esfumó para siempre.

Lázuli se levantó de un salto, agitando su cabello oceánico al dar varios pasos como estabilizandose en la tierra. Después le sonrió a sus compañeras con un deje de arrogancia.

—Bueno, señoritas, _the show_ _must_ _go on!_

☆☆☆

Las luces calentando su piel, el público creando sonido blanco para sus oídos desenfocados, sus manos entorno al bastón mientras esforzaba la voz para alcanzar notas impresionante por su intensidad. Era lo mismo de todas las veces, pero residía en aquel trance algo indescriptible y mágico que rozaba unos instantes con suma felicidad antes de desvanecerse entre el sereno. Una canción más y todo terminó; los platillos perdieron energía hasta detenerse; las cuerdas dejaron de vibrar; el micrófono se quedó en silencio.

En medio de un mar de colores, rostros y voces, terminó sentada en una mesa con sus compañeras y diversas botellas de alcohol. Tenía sentada a Peridot en su regazo, por lo que no le importaba demasiado lo que ocurriese a su alrededor. Rodeaba su delgada figura entre sus brazos con cariño, una mejilla presionada contra su fresco hombro y mirando distraída al frente.

—No sé por qué demonios creen que soy la madre de este grupo pero... — el monólogo de Perla se vio interrumpido con una explosión de risas. —¡Pero! Hoy celebramos nuestro primer toque en Europa.

—¡Jodidamente cierto! — gritó de repente, sobresaltando a la rubia encima suyo.

—Asi que nos merecemos beber y rompernos la cara.

—¿Es una metáfora, verdad? ¿Verdad?

Desatendiendo a la insegura Pink contemplaron a la más alta preparar varios tragos en vasos de cristal, mezclando distintos licores, para luego depositarlos cada una frente a las mujeres. La primera en arriesgarse fue Ámbar, frunciendo el ceño en señal de disgusto apenas tomó un sorbo.

—¿Qué le pusiste? Sabe del carajo.

—Esa es la idea. Tú cállate y termina.

Finalizada la ronda los efectos del licor se hacían presentes, creando una sensación agradable y cálida, contratante con la energía que acarreaban, en lo que Perla repartía la segunda. El espíritu de las integrantes de Shatter comenzaba a agitarse, clamando que se pusieran en movimiento, impulsando desde dentro. En mejores condiciones, con mayor sobriedad, se hubiesen replanteado mejor la situación; claramente no era el caso.

Observaron con atención a un grupo de mujeres que aparentaban ser moteras, con la parafernalia que les rodeaba y el repetitivo logotipo en sus ropas que se intuía representaba su pandilla. Estas hablaban en voz media, reían y se jactaban entre ellas, seguramente habían tocado alguna anécdota. Las músicos volvieron a mirarse unas a las otras.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó Peridot. —¿Qué planean hac-

Antes de que terminara su pregunta la menor de la banda se adelantó, acercándose de manera impulsiva a las desconocidas. Lapis creyó oir a Ámbar y Amatista discutiendo intercambiar cierta cantidad de dinero dependiendo el desenlace de los siguientes minutos.

—Hagamos una apuesta — saltó Pink, directa y bastante confiada en sí misma.

—¿Ah, sí?—. Una de las moteras, altísima rubia de complexión gruesa e intimidante, se posó en frente de la pelirosa. La diferencia de estatura era risible. —¿Qué apuesta una chiquilla como tu?

—Que mis chicas pueden ganarles a tus chicas en una carrera — puntualizó con altivez.

—Mierda, Nora, qué caraj-

—¡Claro que podemos! — exclamó la vocalista, interrumpiendo la queja de Perla y ganándose la mirada de las presentes. —Ustedes digan qué penitencia quieren que Shatter les ponga.

—Jasper, ¿oiste eso? Estas americanas se quieren morir—. Rieron varias de la pandilla. Sin embargo la rubia, Jasper, extendió su mano en señal muda de que aceptaba el desafío impuesto por la más baja. —¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

—En serio — aseveró. Al momento de la guitarrista darle la mano le estrechó con fuerza, aproximando sus rostros en clara señal de amedrentamiento. —Por cada perdedora nos deben una botella de _Damson_ _Gin_.

—¡Pero si son carísimas! — nuevamente, Perla fue ignorada.

—Y por cada perdedora de ustedes... ustedes...

—Por cada perdedora — habló Lapis, su voz fuerte y segura, colocándose a un lado de Pink para infundir ánimo en la pelirosa. —Tienen que regalarnos su ropa y quedarse en panties.

La siguiente secuencia ocurrió en una caso de personalización inducido por las sustancias que corrían por su sangre. Veía todo como si ocurriese en una película frente a sus ojos, el momento en el que salieron a la calle con aires competitivos entre ambos bandos, su cuerpo subiendo a la motocicleta prestada, el viento producto de la velocidad del vehículo, el bullicio de la gente, el alumbrado público, la vibración del motor y las maniobras de conducción...

Si bien solo Ámbar y Lapis ganarían el desafío acordado, todas se llevaban el recuerdo semi-claro de una imprudente noche de diversión.


End file.
